


When Logic Invades The Subconscious

by Eliyes



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alien Biology, Episode s4e12 Spoils of War, Gen, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliyes/pseuds/Eliyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney's prediction comes true, in a way even more unpleasant than he'd anticipated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Logic Invades The Subconscious

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Not Human challenge. Originally posted on Livejournal January 12, 2008.

 

"GYAAAH!"

Rodney sat straight up in bed with a shout. His back twinged alarmingly, but a wave of fear-fueled endorphins muted it for now. He flung off his sweat-soaked sheets and scrambled out of bed, frantically urging Atlantis for _lightlightLIGHT!_ The city responded, and he squinted in the sudden brightness.

Fortunately his room looked _nothing_ like the Wraith cloning facility.

After a frantic search, just in case, he collapsed into a chair with a huff of breath and leaned forward, cradling his head in his hands.

"I knew that would give me nightmares," he moaned, running a hand through his sweaty hair with disgust.

And it wasn't as though he could talk about it with someone. No Kate Heightmeyer -- and yes, yes, of course there was a new psychiatrist, but not one who he was comfortable with yet, certainly not enough so to call in the middle of the night about a night terror. No Carson --

He swallowed convulsively, bowing his head and rubbing his neck. Yes, Carson would have been fascinated by what he'd seen, asking question after question until Rodney got too frustrated with him to remember he was freaked out. And Carson could answer the question that he wouldn't dare ask Keller, even if he'd do it with much Scottish scoffing noises from the back of his throat.

He missed that comforting sound.

And his team? He might not pay as much attention to social cues as he did to important things like technology and physics and such, but his well-developed self-preservation instinct warned him against that with flashing red lights and those terrible alarm klaxons they'd had in Russia. There was just no way he'd survive that.

There was nothing for it but to get some work done and come up with some way of _not telling_ , because it _would_ get back to Teyla if he did, and past experience showed that it didn't matter how hard you thought it, Atlantis did not obligingly open pits in the floors and swallow you up to save you from complete mortification. Because that's what he would want to have happen if she ever found out his subconscious had made a connection between "Teyla is pregnant", "Teyla has Wraith DNA" and "Wraith birth is FREAKY". Oh, sure, Carson had said she was no further from human than Sheppard with his super ATA, but given how Ancient/Ascended/Ascending women seemed to be able to spot him right off? Not terribly comforting right now.

Right. Work. Surely he could find _something_ to erase this feeling of being surrounded by... by _aliens_. He stood, intending to get dressed, and then surprised himself with a bubble of laughter. When _he_ was the "normal human" in a group, things _had_ to be strange.  



End file.
